How easy it is to get burned
by y0.y0
Summary: Story about two young people,their love,thoughts and lives.Stephanie is a high school student and she will be living under the same roof with WWF's biggest stars. Well,rumor has it, she and The Game will become really good friends. But than again,they live together in her parent's huge mansion...I suck at summaries but if you read this, I'll make sure you enjoy every part of it!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fanfic but it's the first one about wrestling. I really hope that people will read it and maybe even like it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think or give me ideas. I appreciate both good and bad opinions. And if you had read my first story, you would know that English is not my first language and i still make mistakes of all kinds. If you tell me where i'm wrong, i'll correct it! Last week our teacher gave us a test to see what is our level of English. I was B2! It's kind of a good thing because the kids in my class are supposed to be B1 but there were a few who were A1. BTW, the highest score was 62 and i have 59 :D I'm really happy about it and i write it here even though you don't care!

* * *

"Hey Daddy!" – a young girl in a cheerleading uniform screamed while almost fell running down the stairs. She jumped on her older brother's back and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I missed you so much, dude!"

"When I saw you so excited, I thought I will be the one getting a hug" – Vince laughed but then he felt a smile appearing on his face at the sight of his two kids. He loved his family more than anything else in this world.

"At least you get something which is not 'I hate you!' " – Linda laughed and then went to kiss and hug her husband.

"Steph, sweetie, let your brother breath and give your old man a hug" – Vince said. Stephanie let her brother go and then went to hug her father and now he was the one having problems with breathing

"Welcome home! Please don't leave me with your wife alone never EVER again!" – As Steph said that both her brother and her father looked at Linda with an odd look.

"She's grounded…" – The older woman explained. "You'll be late for school, sweetie." – Linda warned her daughter.

"Do you want me to drive you there?" – Shane offered.

"Nah. I'm going with Liam, A.J. and the others… depends on how many people can get in the stupid cab because SHE and the other mothers from hell took away our cars" – The girl said pointing at her mother.

"I'm sure you'll explain to your father why I did this when you come home right after school."

"The wrestlers are coming for dinner and the may be staying here for a few weeks." – Vince informed his daughter

"All of them? The house is huge but the whole WWF roster staying here… Please tell me I won't sleep on the floor!" – The girl looked worried

"No, sweetie. All of them will come for dinner but only some of them will stay here. The rest will stay at Pat or Jerry's."

"Oh! I can't wait to tell Liam that 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin is staying here and not at their house!" – Stephanie said as she stormed out the door happily.

(**NOTE**) Liam, Ian, Ryan, Ethan, Chris and Tyler are Steph's best friends (boys). Her girls-best friends are A.J., Kaylie, Vanessa, Naomi and Serena, kind of the cool kids at school.

"Hey, babe!" – Liam said hugging Steph as she exited her house and went to where Liam, Ryan, Ethan, Naomi and A.J. were standing "Hey guys! She jumped on Liam's back" – They were just friends but were always flirting with one another, although it was harmless. "How many cabs are we calling?"

"Why don't we walk to school? It will be fun and I need to lose a few pounds." – Ryan suggested. He was crazy about his body. He worked out a lot. He wasn't some muscular monster. He just had an amazing body.

"Ok. I'll have more time to tell you the news. So, as a son of the living legend, Patt Patterson, you'll have the honor to live with a few WWF superstars." – before Ryan had a chance to say anything, Steph continued "Steve Austin not included!" – the smile that had a chance to appear vanished.

"And you, Ethan, as the son of Jerry Brisco, will also have the honor to live with some wrestlers for the next few weeks" – Steph informed her friends imitating her father's voice when he was informing the wrestlers about matches, changes and everything. "And we are all having dinner tonight."

"Wait, you mean that **you** will be the one that will share a bed with Austin?!" – Naomi sounded jealous.

"We won't share a bad, just a house!" - the girl said. "Well, maybe I can sneak into his room 'by mistake' just to make that bitch Debra furious."

"Oh, I can't believe he's dating her. She's just using him for him money. And the great sex, I guess." – A.J. laughed.

"Yeah. But at least she's not with my brother or my cousin anymore." – Steph sounded mad but somehow relieved

"I think she's hot!" – Liam said

"She sure is! Damn freaking hot…" - Ethan agreed with him as the girls just looked at them

"So, what about this dinner? Every single WWF superstar will be at your house to eat?" – A.J. asked

"I guess they'll be talking business which is totally cool. I'll finally talk to dad about working for the company this summer." – Steph said excited

"I don't think he'll agree, though. It's tough and with all that pressure" – Ethan shared his concerns

"I thought you wanted to work for WWF this summer, too"

"I sure do. But I don't think our parents will be pleased with the idea."

"Enough with the business. Have you seen the new boy at school? He's so hot!" – Naomi

"He's the teacher" – A.J.

"Come on. We have only 5 minutes left before the first class." – Liam said

School finished pretty fast. The kids were heading home.

"I can't wait for dinner. I'll eat the same thing Stone Cold Steve Austin eats" - Ryan said. Their group of friends was huge Stone Cold fans.

"Yeah. He'll be there. But that stupid self loving idiot will be there as well. And I heard that Trish Stratus is a bitch." – Steph said not so happy about that fact.

"Aren't they all?! And what about that hermaphrodite Chyna?" – Serena asked

"So, she really has a…?" – Chris asked confused

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask her when you see her or even better – check it yourself" – Stephanie laughed.

"Ok. I'm home. See you two at dinner tonight." – Ethan said hugging the girls and then said bye to the boys.

The rest of them walked to their homes laughing and talking. Their houses were near so it was a short talk.

"Hey, you!" – Steph went right to her father's office where she knew she would find her brother and father talking about the show last night, ratings and stuff. She sat in the chair next to her brother.

"How was school? No detentions today?" – Shane joked.

"Well, I wanted to spend as much time with you two as I could, so I was good today and I even skipped practice."

"Go JETS!" – Shane screamed enthusiastically. "It's just two words. Why do you have to practice saying them 3 hours every day" - Vince laughed.

"Don't let your brother get to you."

"I won't. I mean, he's the one who learnt to tie his shoes when he was 13" – Vince and Steph laughed as Shane just looked down at his papers.

"Did you meet any of the superstars yet?" – Vince asked

"No. I came straight here. But I think I heard mom talking to some of them about what to make for dinner tonight. I just hope it's not poison again." – Steph said

"Her meals are delicious." – Shane interrupted

"You are such a mama's boy"

"Daddy's girl"

They both started hitting each other with papers and pens

"You are both acting like you're 3th grade!" – Vince yelled. "You are adults. Act as ones."

"Fine. I'm going downstairs." – Steph said and then gave her brother a weird look.

She just got out of Vince's office when she bumped into something or someone. It felt hard. Like a wall. Although it hurt her a little, she didn't feel bad. It was wet and hot. When she looked up she saw The Game, Triple h, Hunter Hearst Helmsley looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." – Stephanie said shyly. She looked at him again a few moments later when her head had stopped spinning around. He was wearing only a towel around his waist.

"It's not your fault. I had just taken a shower and I the water was pretty hot so everything was smooth." – Hunter said playfully. "And people don't see me all the time. I'm very small"

She laughed and then made a step back so she wasn't pressed at his body. "I'm Paul. It's a pleasure to meet you." – he took her hand in his and kissed it. "So are you one of the new divas?" – his voice was playful again.

"What?" – she asked confused.

"Are you one of the divas? Is Vince making a cheer squad now?" – he repeated looking at her uniform sucking on his lips.

"Oh, right" – she wasn't used to the fact that some of the WWF stars didn't know she is Vince's daughter. "Well, it's not sure yet. But I really hope that I'll start working for the company."

"I hope so, too." - he looked at her body as if his life was depending on remembering every detail of it. "But if you don't, feel free to cheer me up anytime you want."

* * *

I really hope you enjoed it! Tell me what you think! If you like it, there will be a new chapter very soon


	2. Chapter 2

I know this too a while but school is just getting me crazy. This week i had 3 tests and tomorrow i have another one : Teachers just don't care if we have time to sleep or not. This chapter is up thanks to my 5 reviewers -** triplehlover0212 ; Rose-By Any Other Username ; ** **trinigirlkeke ; lonniifierce**

and the 4th one is a guest but i want to thank him for saying my English is very good. THANK YOU! I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

"Oh! He is so HOT! I mean, have you seen him shirtless? His muscles are just perfect… and his body… OH MY GOD! I think I'm in love. And those hazel eyes… OOHH! And that stupid towel! I wanted to rip it off so badly…" – Steph had forgotten about breathing. All she could think of Is how she met that insanely hot guy

"STEPH! BREATH!" – Serena laughed as she listened to her best friend. "First of all, he is that damn hot! Second of all, I see him shirtless twice a week when he's wrestling on live television. Yes, his body is freaking perfect and about that towel…" – Serena laughed again. "Oh! Do you know what you forgot? His girlfriend that can snap your neck faster than you can say 'Suck it!' "

"Well, they are not married. They can break up. And he said I can cheer him up anytime I want" – Steph said in a voice that only dogs would be able to hear her and started jumping on her king size bad.

"You are crazy!" – Serena was glad to see her friend so happy. "What should we wear tonight? It's supposed to be a dinner party, but from my experiences, it's always first a cocktail and talking and a little music and some people dancing." – Serena said. She was the daughter of one of the WWF's investors so she and Steph have been on a hell of a lot what of 'dinners' like this.

"How about dresses?" – Steph suggested

"Sounds great"

They were wondering which dress to wear only 10 minutes. They weren't so crazy about their looks like most girls their age, but they both looked amazing. After they finished, they went downstairs to see if there is something they can help with. They were both still wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

"I bet I can get to the kitchen faster than you." – Serena dared her friend.

"You are on!"

As both girls started running Steph stopped when she noticed her sister-in-law holding her one-year-old nephew, Kenny.

"Hey, sweetie. Oh I missed you so much!" – she said hugging the little boy and started walking to the kitchen again

"Hello to you too, Steph. I'm fine, thanks. You?" – Marissa laughed. She was really happy that her son and his aunt are so close.

"Who's a cute baby? You are a cute baby!" – Steph hugged her nephew as tight as she could without squeezing him too hard.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw her best friend and mother laughing. "I won!" – Serena said satisfied.

"That's not fair! You knew that I'll forget about the race when I see him." – Linda laughed at her daughter. When she was with Kenny she didn't notice anybody else in the world.

"Who is this little guy?" – a weird voice came from behind

"That's my grandson" – Linda answered with a smile on her face

"Hey! Nice to meet you. My name is Joanne." – the woman introduced herself to Stephanie and Serena

"You are Chynna, right? My name is Stephanie"

"I'm Serena. It's great to meet you. You are like a legend for the people at our age"

"It's always nice to meet fans" – Chynna said

"We're going to the fitness room. We skipped practice today and we need to train to fit in those dresses for tonight."

"Ok. See you later." – Linda told the both girls.

"Bye, buddy! I'll miss you SOO much! Please don't do anything interesting while I'm gone" – Steph kissed Kenny

As Stephanie and Serena were going to the fitness room, they ran into DX, who were just coming out

"Hey you!" – Paul said with a smile

"Hey! How are you?" – Steph asked him with even a bigger smile

"I'm fine. How are you?" - P

"Great!" - S

"Will you be at the party tonight?" – P

"Yeah. May be I'll see you there." – S

"You sure will. Well, I haven't been on a party like that before so don't laugh at me if I embarrass myself" – P

"You'll be just fine." – S

"But if I'm not, will you save me one dance to make me feel better?" – P

"Hell to the yeah" – Steph said with a huge smile on her face

"You must be the best cheerleader in the country! Oh, sorry, I almost forgot. These are my friends"

"I know who they are! We are really big fans of yours. I'm Stephanie and this is my friend Serena" – S

"It's really nice to finally meet you guys" – Serena said excited

"Pleasure is all ours" – Billy Gunn said kissing Serena's hand

"It always is when we are talking about hot chicks" – X-Pac added

"And I'm married" – Jessie James said

They talked and laughed for a few more minutes, Paul kept flirting with Steph and Billy with Serena but someone interrupted them."

"Paul, Billy, Jessie, Sean! I see you met my daughter and her friend." – Vince said. When the boys heard him, their jaws fell on the floor.

"Your daughter? Yeah! I guess we met her, obviously." – Roadd Dogg was the first one to say something

"Ok! I have to go now. Have a great time" – And with that Vince took off

"His daughter? Since when does Vince have a daughter?" – X-Pac said like the fact that Vince had a daughter was impossible

"Which one of you two is our boss?" – Paul asked hoping it wasn't Steph

"That would be me." – Stephanie said feeling a little awkward

"Oh. Well… Look, we've got to go now but I just want to apologize for the way I've acting"

"Yeah, whatever… Bye" – Stephanie said and walked away without even looking at Paul for a moment


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this took so long! Thanks for the reviews! If you have some ideas for the next chapters, i'll be happy to hear and use them. I would be really happy if somebody reads this and leaves a review :D

* * *

"Ok. I think we are ready." – Serena said looking at herself in the mirror

"Yes. Now we can go there and listen to people apologizing for the way 'they've acting' " – Steph said throwing herself on the bad. "He was so stunned and embarrassed that he forgot his grammar"

Serena giggled at her friend's comment, "Maybe he just doesn't like the word 'been'. Or maybe he's just stupid."

"I think he was just trying to get away from me as fast as he could" – Steph laughed remembering the look Hunter had on his face.

"At least he said bye, Billy just walked away" – Serena laughed as well

"I think dad was right about dating wrestlers. They are just idiots in loved with themselves"

"I couldn't agree more" – Both girls laughed as someone knocked and without waiting for an answer just came in.

"What's taking so long?" – Ethan asked nervously

"They're making me mad. They just go on and on and on and on about how irresponsible we are." – Ryan complained

"Exactly! Hurry up" – Ethan agreed with his friend.

"We are ready" – Steph informed giggling

They headed down to the party. Just as they got out of the back door of the house and entered the garden, which was full of tables and waiters with all kind of foods and drinks, the dark blue sky was accompanied by a million shinning stars making the atmosphere even better. Everybody was dressed up and having a good time. Steph's elegant short black dress showed enough skin but still made her look amazing, not cheap. Her hair was down and her slight curls helped for her look of an angel.

When Hunter saw her, he forgot about his conversation with the DX members and his girlfriend and just starred at Stephanie.

"Look at them. They are a bunch of spoiled brats. And Stephanie, what's the point of wearing a dress when someone will take it off after 5 minutes. Serena is just as bad. They are nothing but little whores" – Joanie said with disgust looking at the people who had just entered

"You don't even know them, Joanie. You've barely said two words to them. And they look amazing" – Hunter snapped at his girlfriend which caused a shock look on her face

"Then why are you still with me, huh? Why don't you go talk to them if they are so great?"

"Well may be I will" – Hunter said and headed to their direction with Billy coming after him.

As they started walking Billy spoke "Who are those guys with them? Do you think they have boyfriends?"

"I don't know" – hunter answered

"Dude, what's going on with you and Joanie?" – Billy asked his friend as he stopped walking

"I… I don't know, man. She's just so.. I don't know. I mean, when we first started dating I thought it would be just for a few weeks. I didn't have feelings for her but I guess she did. I just couldn't break up with her" – Paul answered

"Whatever you do, don't break up with Chynna because of Stephanie. She's the boss's daughter, I don't think that thing will work out between you."

"I don't know, man. I just know that I don't want to be with someone I don't love" – Paul said as they approached the place Steph and her friends were.

"Hey" – Billy and Paul said as they smiled apologetically at Stephanie and Serena

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley, The Game, The cerebral assassin, Triple h and Mr. Ass, Billy Gunn or also known as the two most hated guys on the planet today" – Ryan said laughing. "I am a HUGE fan. It is so nice to meet you"

"But the pleasure is all mine" – Ethan interrupted. "I'm even a bigger fan then he is" – Ryan pushed Ethan and they started fighting and laughing

"Can we talk?" – Hunter asked Stephanie as he took her aside

"Oh! You want to talk to me? Don't you mean apologizing for the way you've acting or kissing my ass until I say I won't tell daddy to fire you?" – Steph said giggling

"Ok. I deserve that." – Paul giggled as well.

"Yes, you do!" – Steph gave him a smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such an ass earlier today. You just got me off guard with this daughter thing and I would really like it if you could give me your forgiveness" – Paul said looking in her eyes, giving her the cutest smile ever.

"Well, I'll give it to you but I may need a little favor." – She said. "I want to work for the company this summer and I'll need some help."

"You want me to talk to Vince?" – he asked surprised

"No. When I talk to him he'll ask some of the wrestlers if this is a good idea. And I'm sure that he'll ask you, Steve, Taker and Dwayne. Austin and Mark will support me and the Rock won't but If you vote with 'YES' for me, we'll be working together." – she gave him a flirting smile.

"You have my 'yes'!" – He smiled at her and look around to see if someone is looking at them. When he made sure that they no one was watching them, he took her hand and let her into the house.

"I would love to spend all summer with you. By the way, you look great" – Hunter whispered in her ear then pressed his body into hers and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Steph just stood there trying not to fall in his arms


End file.
